1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile robot system, and more particularly, to a mobile robot system having a mobile robot for performing a running operation and a data collecting operation, and a separate controlling computer for performing data processing. The mobile robot and controlling computer are connected to each other via an RF module for data transmission and receipt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a mobile robot is provided with functions that enable the mobile robot to run independently and avoid obstacles without external help. FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating the various features of the mobile robot.
As shown in FIG. 1, the mobile robot includes a running device 30 for moving the mobile robot, an obstacle detecting device 40 for detecting a presence of an obstacle in the mobile robot""s path, a location recognizing device 20 for recognizing a current location of the mobile robot, a controller 10 for controlling general operations of the mobile robot, and a power supply 60 for storing and supplying necessary electricity to the respective components of the mobile robot. In addition, a remote-controllable transceiver 50 is provided to remotely control the start/stop of the mobile robot.
The operation of the mobile robot constructed as above will be described in detail below.
Upon receipt of a start command, the controller 10 of the mobile robot 1 initializes and transmits a run-command to the location recognizing device 20 and the obstacle detecting device 40. Upon receipt of the run-command from the controller 10, the location recognizing device 20 and the obstacle detecting device 40 respectively operate vision cameras 21 and 43 thereof to capture an image. After the image is captured, vision boards 23 and 46 of the location recognizing device 20 and the obstacle detecting device 40 use threshold setting or thinning processes to reduce the data size as small as possible. The data is then transmitted to the controller 10. Upon receipt of the image data from the location recognizing device 20 and the obstacle detecting device 40, the controller 10 processes the image data in an image processor 11, recognizes a current location of the mobile robot 1, determines the presence of the obstacle in the path of the mobile robot 1, and starts the running device 30. Since the above-described processes are continuously performed during operation of the mobile robot 1, the mobile robot 1 can perform a predetermined job without colliding into any obstacles.
The mobile robot uses vision cameras (CCD cameras 21 and 43) to capture images of objects to help the mobile robot 1 recognize its current location and detect the presence of any obstacles. Data obtained from the images captured by the vision cameras 21 and 43 is usually so massive that the data cannot be used in its present form. Accordingly, the size of the data must be reduced by proper processes, such as thresholding or thinning. These steps are usually performed by vision boards 23 and 45, each of which has an image data processor. The data is processed in the vision boards 23 and 45 into image data, and the image processor 11 of the controller 10 determines the current location of the mobile robot 1 and the distance and shape of the obstacle based on such image data.
Since mechanisms for processing the images captured by the vision cameras 21 and 43 have to be mounted in the body of the run mobile robot 1, such mobile robot 1 has a disadvantage of a bulky size.
Further, the remote control for the conventional mobile robot 1 only controls a start or stop signal sent to the mobile robot. Considering the widespread preference toward home appliances that can be controlled via the Internet, the conventional mobile robot 1, which is not controllable via the Internet, is less attractive to potential customers.
The present invention has been made to overcome the above-mentioned problems of the prior art. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a compact-sized mobile robot system, which is controllable via the Internet. This is accomplished by connecting an automatically running mobile robot to a computer that is connected to the Internet. The computer is capable of processing the image data from the mobile robot through a wireless communication using an RF module.
The above object is accomplished by a mobile robot system according to the present invention including a running device for moving the mobile robot about a room an obstacle detecting device for detecting a presence of an obstacle in the path of the mobile robot, a location recognizing device for recognizing a location of the mobile robot, a first transceiver for transmitting and receiving a signal to control the running device, the obstacle detecting device and the location recognizing device, and a controlling computer for data processing the signal from the first transceiver and transmitting a control command for the mobile robot.
The controlling computer includes a second transceiver for transmitting and receiving signals to and from the first transceiver of the mobile robot, an image board for processing image data of the obstacle detecting device and the location recognizing device received through the first transceiver, and connecting means for connecting the controlling computer to the Internet.
Accordingly, the mobile robot system is compact in size and controllable via the Internet.
Further, the mobile robot can be provided with a vacuum cleaner having a suction port for drawing in contaminants, a dust collecting portion for collecting the contaminants therein, and a motor driving portion for generating a suction force. The mobile robot also can be provided with a vision camera to monitor an area. Accordingly, the mobile robot system using the RF module can serve as either a cleaning robot or a guard robot.